I have forgotten to you
by tsubasa89
Summary: SasuSaku! Me duele que te hayas ido lejos de mi! Me duele tanto pensar en ti que prefiero olvidarme de todo! No recordarte... olvidarte... Mal resumen! RxR plis!
1. Chapter 1

Wolas:D

Jeje iba en bus, se me ocurrió la idea y empezé a escribir! XD no se si os gustará :P Os adelanto que será bastante cortita, de unos 3 o 4 capitulos, así que no perdeis nada leyendola!

Por cierto ni Naruto es mio ni bla, bla, bla...

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE!

* * *

De golpe su nombre se apaga… su rostro se extingue… y todo queda en silencio.

Despierto de golpe, en medio de una habitación solo iluminada por el resplandor de un rayo. Fuera llueve, llueve a mares. El agua cae sin descanso llevándoselo todo a su paso… limpiándolo todo.

El cielo es negro, sin luna ni estrellas. Un cielo de nubes.

Respiro hondo, llenando los pulmones de aire y los vacío lentamente. Eso me tranquiliza.

Luego salgo al balcón, dejando que la lluvia caiga sobre mí, despejando de mi mente cualquier tipo de pensamiento. Mi pelo rosado se pega a mis mejillas y de mis ojos jade empiezan a salir unas gotas que ni siquiera se si son mías o del cielo. No me importa…

Me duele todo el cuerpo. Mi corazón late con fuerza clavándose en mi pecho como mil espinas.

Cierro los ojos y clavo mis uñas en mi piel, intentando olvidar mi sufrimiento.

Solo repito su nombre. Pero no me importa, se que en breve todo habrá acabado… todo…

Caigo al suelo, exhausta y todo se vuelve negro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Lee! Mira!" entono señalando hacía un cartel publicitario "Es esa peli que tanto quería ver! Por fin la han estrenado! Vamos a verla!"

"Si! Si, Sakura-chan, esta bien! Pero no hagas movimientos tan bruscos! Ya sabes lo que te dijo Tsunade-sama sobre eso! Tienes que cuidarte después del desmayo!"

"por que todo el mundo me trata como alguien indefenso y débil solo por un simple desmayo!" digo mientras le saco la lengua.

"Lo siento Sakura-chan! Pero es que ya te lo dije una vez, yo te protegeré siempre!"

"Gracias"

Le sonrío y cojo su mano tirando de el.

"Vamos al cine!"

El me detiene, agarrando mi brazo con fuerza.

Me giro y el me abraza suavemente, sosteniéndome entre sus brazos.

"No es que me importe esperar…" dice "Pero solo quiero recordártelo… Sakura-chan yo te quiero! Te amo! Quiero protegerte y estar siempre a tu lado…"

"Lee… yo…"

Pone su dedo sobre mi boca.

"Sakura-chan yo soy sincero contigo! Solo te pido que tu lo seas conmigo!"

"yo…. Yo…"

Mis labios se cierran, enmudeciendo al instante. Mi mente va muy rápida. Que le digo? Que hago? La verdad… eso no es lo importante… sino… que siento yo por el? Yo lo quiero, si, lo quiero mucho! Pero entonces… porque no le digo que si! Que me lo impide! El es la persona más importante para mi, la que más quiero… y no solo como amigo… porque los sentimientos que me unen a Naruto y los que me unen a el son distintos… yo lo quiero muchísimo! Pero… acaso no es eso suficiente! Que es lo que hace callar mis labios? Porque soy incapaz de responder un si!

El me mira tristemente y sonríe.

"esta bien!" responde al fin "esperaré un poco más!"

Asiento con la cabeza y pongo una falsa sonrisa en mi rostro.

"Gracias por comprenderme…" entono " venga, vamos al cine!"

Pero el no me sigue.

"Lee… Vamos… no?"

"Sakura-chan…"

"Si?"

"Me prometes que serás sincera?"

"eh?"

"Me quieres?"

Asiento con la cabeza.

"me amas?"

"si"

"darías tu vida por mi?"

"Si"

"Soy la persona más importante para ti?"

Y, otra vez, mi boca calla. Un fuerte dolor oprime mi corazón y todo mi cuerpo pierde fuerza. Las dudas vuelven a asaltar en mi mente, sin encontrar respuesta alguna…

"yo…"

"no, verdad?"

"no lo se…"

"Es Sasuke… verdad?"

Mi corazón empieza a latir fuertemente, porque? Porqué el nombre de un desconocido despierta en mi semejantes sensaciones? Mi cara se tiñe de un fuerte rojo y las lágrimas empiezan a caer descontroladamente.

"Qui… Quien es el?" pregunto, sin estar segura de si deseo saberlo.

Mi cuerpo esta lleno se sensaciones contrarias que chocan entre si. El amor y el odio recorren mis venas… La más dulce alegría y la más dolorosa condena… Quien es el? Quien es ese Sasuke?

Lee calla y mira al suelo con tristeza.

"Que tiene el que yo no tengo?" murmura débilmente para si mismo. No quiere una respuesta… solo formular una queja.

Las lágrimas siguen cayendo imparables por mis mejillas.

"Quien es el?" repito con un susurro.

"Nadie, olvídalo" responde, acabando así el asunto " Que, vamos al cine?"

Seco mis lágrimas y sonrío. El no es nadie… Lee tiene razón! Yo no conozco a ningún Sasuke! Será mejor que lo olvide!

"Si! Vamos!"

"Lo siento Sakura-chan… te he hecho llorar!"

"no pasa nada!"

"pero…"

"no te preocupes, en serio!"

"es que… yo me prometí a mi mismo que nunca dejaría que nadie te hiciera llorar! Y ahora…"

Lo miré dulcemente. Que mono era!

"Lee… yo…"

"si?"

"Lee, yo también quiero salir contigo! Te quiero y…"

"De verdad?"

"si!"

"Y entonces… Sakura-chan, porque lloras?"

Toco mi cara. Es verdad, estoy llorando! Por que? O, no! No! Odio a ese condenado Sasuke o como se llame! Me esta fastidiando la vida! Tengo que saber quien es, si existe!

"Lee… tengo que comprobar una cosa… me esperarías?"

El sonríe como única respuesta, no hacen falta palabras, ya se que lo hará.

Empiezo a correr sin saber donde voy, atravesando calles y avenidas hasta llegar a la entrada de la vila.

La observo…. Buscando algo que no se que es…

Y de golpe, lo veo, es alto, esbelto y muy guapo. Su pelo negro cae sobre su cara tapándole levemente los ojos. Va vestido de negro, con un traje ancho.

Lo miro, y el me mira y nos quedamos así, sin hacer nada.

Otra vez todas esas extrañas emociones se apoderan de mí.

"Sakura…"

Sabe mi nombre? Ese extraño sabe mi nombre?

"Sa… Sa… Sasuke…" digo inconscientemente.

Tapo mi boca con mis manos, acabo de decir una tontería!

Lo miró, y veo como el asiente.

"sa… Sasuke?" repito, algo dentro de mi me dice que es él… es él el que me hace despertar esas sensaciones. "Sasuke?"

Me acerco más hacía el, quedándonos frente a frente. Acerco mi mano a su cara y la acaricio suavemente. No me rechaza… tal vez esperaba que lo hiciera? Claro que no! Es un desconocido! Un des-co-no-ci-do!

De golpe vuelvo a la realidad. Separo violentamente mi mano de su cara.

Sus ojos me miran y los míos los buscan…

Acerca su cara a la mía, despacio. Siento su aliento en mi cara mezclarse con el mío… Cierro los ojos lentamente y acero aún más mi cara. Se que estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa y pienso… no, ya no pienso. Mi mente esta en blanco y mi cuerpo actúa guiado por el instinto.

Siento sus labios rozar los míos…

"Sakura-chan!"

Aparto la cabeza violentamente, volviendo a la realidad.

"Lee… esto…" murmuro " Yo…"

Él no me escucha. Pasa por mi lado sin mirarme y se dirige hacía Sasuke.

"PLAFFFF!"

Su mano impacta con fuerza contra la cara del moreno.

Sasuke lo mira fríamente.

"Vete!" le grita el cejudo "Tu ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí! No tienes ningún derecho! Traidor estúpido!"

"Lee!" grito, queriendo que pare, pero el no me escucha.

"Uchiha, vete!" continua "déjanos en paz! Déjala en paz! No le hiciste suficiente daño la última vez? Pero ahora todo ha cambiado, ella no sabe ni quien eres! No lo entiendes? Le causaste tanto dolor que decidió borrarte de su mente y de su corazón! No le hagas más daño, vete! Márchate"

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia mi y luego volvió a mirar a Lee desafiante.

"Mientes" murmuró.

"no, no lo hago! Pregúntale a ella si no me crees!"

"Sakura?" Me dice, fijando sus ojos en mí.

Las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos, me duele el corazón! Me duele tanto! Me duele ver la tristeza en su rostro… Doy media vuelta y empiezo a correr sin dirección fija.

Giro la cabeza, el me sigue.

Agarra mi brazo con su mano, con fuerza, parándome.

"Sakura?" murmura.

Aparto mi vista hacía un lado.

"Sakura?" repite " e… es verdad?" me mira, y empieza a negar con la cabeza, sonriendo con superioridad. "Claro que no, como pude aunque fuera por un instante creerlo? Tu estas loca por mi, casi lo había olvidado! Te dedicas a ser una pesada y a seguirme por todas partes! Tu nunca podrías olvidarme! Lastima… tu…"

Golpeo con fuerza su cara.

"Solo eres un arrogante prepotente! No se quien eres, ni deseo saberlo nuca, déjame en paz!" Grito y luego suelto su mano y empiezo a correr perdiéndome por las calles.

Él se queda quieto, tocándose con la mano la mejilla aún roja por mi golpe.

Mira al infinito, sintiéndose como si le faltara algo… algo importante… demasiado importante…

Apresa su puño con fuerza y vuelve la vista hacía el suelo, emitiendo un leve murmuro:

"Sakura…"

* * *

Os gustó? ojala que si! Decidmelo plis! Vuestra opinión es lo más importante! Y no cuesta nada (bueno... tal vez unos... em... 10 o 20 segundos?) Así que plis! REVIEWS!

jeje Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Wolas! Ya tengo el 2 capitulo XD en realidad lo tengo desde hace mucho :P pero me olvidé de subirlo XD k lista soy!

Así k ahora, aunque debería de estar estudiando para el examen dmates d mañana :P lo hago jeje

Bueno jeje n os entretengo mas! Espero k os guste!

* * *

Corro calle abajo y me encierro en mi habitación con un portazo.

Luego, empiezo a tirar todas las fotos sobre la cama, todos los álbumes, todos los diarios…

Vacío todo buscando algo k me de la respuesta a mi pregunta.

Mi corazón late deprisa y estoy inquieta.

Al fin y al cabo… si había conocido a Sasuke quedaría algo de él! Alguna foto, alguna nota en mi diario… lo que fuera!

Cojo el último libro de la estantería…. Derramando lágrimas sobre él…

"donde estas, Sasuke-kun?" susurro.

Mientras, una foto se desprende de las páginas hacia el suelo.

La miro un momento, la cojo y corro. Corro hacía las respuestas.

Empiezo a avanzar por las calles, observándolas y buscando algo que haga volver los recuerdos a mi mente.

Cada vez estoy más confusa… ¿Cómo puede ser que haya olvidado a alguien tan importante?

Cruzo una esquina y paro en seco.

Ya he llegado a mi destino, la casa de Tsunade.

Pico a la puerta con los nudillos y espero respuesta.

"si?" se oye al otro lado.

"Soy yo sensei!"

"A, Sakura! Pasa, no te esperaba! Quieres beber algo?"

"Eh… no, no…" contesto con un hilo de voz.

Las dos pasamos al salón, sentándonos en un inmenso sofá de tela azulada.

"Esto… no se por donde empezar… Tsunade yo… esto…"

"Tu dirás"

"Es que siento que he perdido una parte muy importante de mi… a alguien… no se porque… lo recuerdo vagamente… le recuerdo vagamente…"

"A… A quien?"

"No se quien es… solo su nombre… Hoy lo he visto, y me he sentido muy rara! No se quien es! Y me duele no saberlo!"

Las lágrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas. Tsunade se acercó a abrazarme.

"Tranquila! Dime… quien es el?"

"Sa… Sasuke"

Tsunade se levantó de golpe.

"Sasuke ha vuelto! No… no puede ser…"

"sensei?"

"Sakura, prométeme algo, prométeme que no te acercarás a el!"

No lo entendía muy bien, pero asentí con la cabeza.

"Muy bien, ahora Sakura, escucha! Ve a tu casa y quédate allí, no te muevas! yo iré luego!"

"Eh… si"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y salí de su casa, más confusa aún de lo que estaba.

Miro la foto que había guardado. Se veía tan… guapo… Su pelo oscuro caía sobre su frente, tapando mínimamente sus ojos negros.

Miro a mi alrededor descubriendo el puente donde Naruto y yo acostumbrábamos a esperar a nuestro sensei riendo al recordarlo.

Un momento… Naruto y yo? Solo nosotros? Los grupos no acostumbran a ser de tres? E… entonces?

FLASH BACK

"Sakura-chan, vamos, te invito a comer Ramen!" gritaba el rubio eufórico.

"Ni hablar!" contesté yo.

"Vamos! Vamos! Tu nunca vienes!"

"Solo voy si el va!"

END FLASH BACK

El… quien es el…

FLASH BACK

"juju que me pongo hoy? Tengo que estar bien guapa! Para que el se fije! A, ya se! Me pondré este, que combina con el maquillaje! Y me peinaré con una cola alta… uf! Solo me queda una hora! No se si me dará tiempo… pero tengo que conseguir que el se fije en mi! Que se enamore!

END FLASH BACK

Otra vez el… el… el…

FALSH BACK

Sale un chico de pelo negro y ropa azul y blanca con un extraño símbolo en la espalda y, enfrente de el, un chica pelirosa.

"Vamos a alguna parte" dice la chica.

"Ya sabes de sobra que no, Sakura"

"pero… pero… venga por favor!"

"No seas pesada! Si te sobra tiempo para estudia ves a entrenar!"

""""jo siempre me dice lo mismo, ni siquiera se lo piensa! Ya puedo arreglarme o ser amable, que el nunca se fijará en mi!"""

END FLASH BACK

FLASH BACK

"No te vayas, te lo suplico! Quédate! Por favor! Quédate! No te apartes de mi lado! Que te importa la venganza! Eso no te dará la tranquilidad! Yo te quiero aquí, y no con el… por favor! No te vayas!"

Las lágrimas se derraman con fuerza sobre mi cara, un fuerte dolor me oprime el pecho… un dolor tan fuerte! Creo que va a estallar en mil pedazos!

El se gira y sin poder verle la cara y pasa a mi lado.

"gracias…" murmura

Y luego se pierde entre la lejanía, sin oír mis gritos implorando que regrese, que se de la vuelta… sigue y se va lejos, lejos de mi."

END FLASH BACK

Toco mi cara y veo que estoy llorando. Me duele todo… el cuerpo, la mente… pero sobretodo el corazón.

Me giro despacio y veo a Sasuke, y de golpe siento como si todo tuviera sentido y hubiera encontrado la pieza que faltaba en el puzzle.

"Sasuke…" murmuro. El se gira.

"Sakura…" dice y nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos el uno al otro.

"Po… porque te fuiste? Sa…Sasuke, por que te fuiste?"

"sakura… yo…"

"Por que me dejaste sola gritando tu nombre en el vacío! Por que! Porque no te giraste! Sasuke-kun dime, porque no te giraste!"

"si me hubiera girado, no me haría ido… y yo pensaba que irme sería lo mejor…"

"Y que pasó luego?"

" Pues conseguí poder… y maté a Itachi, a Orochimaru, a Kabuto… a todos! Y luego entendí que no era eso lo que buscaba…"

"y… que buscabas?" pregunté con un susurro.

"Pues… no se como decirlo… yo…"

De golpe, alguien se interpuso entre el y yo.

"Sakura, apártate de el!"

"Tsunade!"

"no dejes que té haga más daño! Ya te lo hizo una vez!"

"Que… que pasó!"

"No lo recuerdas?"

"No…"

"decidiste borrarlo de tu mente, Sakura, me pediste una poción muy poderosa que permitiera olvidarle por completo! Cada momento, cada instante… borrado."

"Po… porque…" murmuré.

"Porque te hizo muchísimo daño… cuando el se fue te pasabas los días llorando! No comías, no bebías… ni siquiera salías! Hasta que, un día, me viniste llorando suplicándome la poción… y yo, te la dí…"

* * *

Os gustó? jeje ojalá que si!

Paso a responder los reviews :D

Mijo Asegami: Muchas gracias! Me alegro d que te guste! jeje poko a poko tendrás todas las respuestas XD

franchisan: Arigato! jeje espero no tener que hacer sufrir mucho a Lee... pero bueno, creo k en el fondo el ya lo sabe todo XD

Inner-Nami: Thanks! Me alegro de que te gustara, en serio :D espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

Hikaru Nagahama: Muchas gracias! jeje :D espero que te siga gustando XD jeje tu mensaje me gustó mucho :P

sakurasasuke: Arigato! me alegro d k te encante XD! Xi! sera SasuSaku! SasuSaku power XD! me emociono...

be: Arigato! jeje bueno, espero que se te hayan resuelto algunas dudas!

hinaru90: Muchas gracias! me alegro d k me hayas enviado 1 review! me haces muy feliz! XD

marion-asakura: Arigato! jeje me alegro k te guste!

nadeshiko-uchiha: Thanks! jeje poko a poco las dudas se iran despejando :P jeje así k te toca esperar XD

Kaoru-HIMURA 1: Arigato! si! SasuSaku power! XDD me encanta esta pareja

Kagome1013: Muchas gracias! Me alegro k te gustara jeje!

Esto es todo...

Bueno :D

REVIEWS PLIS!

jeje


End file.
